yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 21
Yusuke's Sacrifice ("Yusuke's Life or Death Counterattack // Yūsuke Inochi o Kaketa Hangeki" 幽助·命を賭けた反撃) is the twenty-first episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on March 6, 1993 in Japan and July 6, 2002 in the United States. Plot Suzaku releases another lightning fist attack, but Yusuke was up to the task as he himself unleashes his full power and he blasts Suzaku with his devastating spirit shotgun! Suzaku goes down and Yusuke has finally beaten him. However he has used up his own strength and he goes down too. Keiko and Botan continue to run from the possessed people that are chasing them when suddenly Botan gets whacked hard from a sneak attack and she passes out. Keiko goes to her aid, but now they are trapped and have nowhere to go. Yusuke sees this from Suzaku's wide screen and decides to grab the flute and destroy it. He doesn't have much strength so he crawls towards the flute when suddenly Suzaku's bird (the one that flies with Suzaku all the time and taunting Yusuke) knocks the flute far off. Yusuke threatens the bird with a rei gun pose, scaring it, and he goes again to grab the flute when suddenly Suzaku steps on his hand.. he's still alive! Suzaku grabs the spirit of the other Suzaku clones he earlier formed and with this he gains back his full strength. Now Yusuke is in real trouble. Suzaku charges up for another lighting fist attack, and Yusuke absorbs the full impact of it. However he doesn't go down. Somehow he has some strength left, but Suzaku realizes this and sees he doesn't have enough to take another attack. He charges up again for another lighting fist, but Yusuke sees Keiko and Botan about to be assaulted by the possessed people... more specifically he sees Keiko.. and suddenly his eyeballs disappear (kind of a super saiyan-jin change ^_^) and a burst of energy (what Suzaku calls his life energy) suddenly erupts from Yusuke and he unleashes a mighty SPIRIT SHOTGUN just in time for Kuwabara and the others to see... they arrive as Yusuke nails Suzaku with the immense energy and the force blows up the whole chamber. The possessed people fall down... the flute is destroyed! Now Keiko, Botan and the whole human world is finally safe as Koenma (who was watching this whole time) rejoices.. However Yusuke is totally drained.. Kurama checks him out and notices his heart slowly beating to the point he believes it will stop. In danger of losing a friend Kuwabara decides to share his energy to him in order for him to live. As Hiei looks on, confused. Three days later Yusuke wakes up somewhere and sees Kuwabara and Kurama. He realizes he is in Kuwabara's room and he has been sleeping for this past days, seems like he did beat Suzaku after all. But then he remembers something and asks Kuwabara about Keiko and Botan.. Kuwabara and Kurama gets this depressed look making Yusuke think something went wrong with them.. when suddenly the two girls burst out of the door and yells at Yusuke for breaking out of the bed.. bad joke.. Kuwabara gets one hell of a laugh.. Later as Keiko leaves Yusuke follows and apologizes for the things that just happened.. and it looks like Keiko will be replying with a deadly slap.. but instead of a slap she points her finger at Yusuke.. telling him not to make her worry again, just to promise he'll let her know when he has a case next time. Now Yusuke's mission is finally over. Trivia *This is the last episode of the Four Saint Beasts Arc Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes